1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic hollow body with an internal fastening arrangement.
There are numerous cases where it is necessary to provide at least one further element inside a plastic hollow body, e.g. a pumping device for extracting liquid from the hollow body, a reservoir for maintaining a minimum level of liquid in the pumping area and/or a gauge. Advantageously, at least some of these elements are joined together in a module to be secured in a precise position inside the hollow body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,526 teaches a mounting arrangement for mounting a reservoir within a fuel tank wherein the reservoir comprises a projection receivable by engaging clip means in a groove of a bracket fixed to a lower wall of the fuel tank.
According to this mounting arrangement, it is required that an independent bracket be separately produced, handled and fixed to the fuel tank after having produced the fuel tank. This implies that the bracket have dimensions enabling its introduction in the fuel tank by an opening left in the fuel tank. Further, the introduction of the bracket and its fixing in the fuel tank require an independent step which takes additional production time and implies additional production costs. Finally, fixing of the bracket in the fuel tank after production of the fuel tank does not guarantee the precision, reproducibility and safety of this fixing of the bracket or consequently of the fastening of the module.
It clearly appears therefor that such a mounting arrangement remains difficult to realize and of improvable quality.